Ryū (Japanischer Drache)
Ryū (jap. 竜) ist das japanische Wort für Drache, weshalb japanische Drachen unter diesem Begriff zusammengefasst werden. Etymologie Ryū leitet sich vom chinesischen Wort Lóng ab. Das traditionelle Wort für Drachen lautet in Japan tatsu, wird aber mit dem gleichen Kanji geschrieben. Weitere Bezeichnungen sind nāga (jap. ナーガ, von sanskrit nāga) oder doragon (jap. ドラゴン, von englisch dragon). Letzteres wird für Westliche Drachen verwendet. Beschreibung Die in Japan angebeteten Drachen ähneln in vielen Punkten, wie Größe und Aussehen, Chinesischen Drachen. Sie besitzen im Gegensatz zu ihren chinesischen und koreanischen Verwandten aber nur drei Zehen. Manchmal werden sie mit nur zwei Beinen dargestellt. Wenn sie Hinterbeine haben, sind diese viel weiter hinten am Körper als die eines Chinesichen Lung. Der Ryū kann sich gleichermaßen auf dem Land, im Wasser und im Himmel aufhalten. Sie gelten als Feind der Fuchsgeister (Kitsune)Ash Dekirk (2006), Dragonlore: From the Archives of the Grey School of Wizardry, New Page Books, ISBN 13: 9781564148681. Arten thumb Es gibt verschiedene Arten des Japanischen Drachen. Hier ein paar Beispiele: *Der Fuku-Ryū ist der Drache des Glücks. *Der Han-Ryū ist ein mehrfarbiger Drache, mehr als 40 Fuß lang. Er wird niemals den Himmel erreichen, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengt. *Laut der japanischen Mythologie verwandelt sich ein alter Ryū in einen Hai Riyu. *Der Himmelsdrache Tenryū entspricht dem chinesischen Tianlong. Es gibt auch namentlich genannte Drachen: *'Watatsumi' (海神), der Meeresgott, war höchstwahrscheinlich ein Ryu oder sah zumindest so aus. *'Uwibami' war ein Drache, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, Menschen aus den Wolken heraus anzugreifen. Er wurde von dem Held Yegara-no-Heida getötet. *'Yamata no Orochi' war ein schrecklicher achtköpfiger Drache, allerdings kein Ryu. Drachenkult in Japan Die Japaner haben die Drachen durch den Buddhismus von den Chinesen übernommen, die Chinesen haben den Drachen vermutlich von den Indern übernommen, bei denen die Drachen eher großen Schlangen gleichen und auch Naga (Schlangen) genannt werden. Wenn in Texten des Hinduismus in Indisch von „Schlangen“ die Rede ist, steht in der japanischen Übersetztung „Drache“. In Japan wird der Ryu als ein Kami-juu ''- Heiliges Biest - verehrt. In der japanischen Mythologie gibt es gute und böse Drachen. Böse Drachen sollen in der Lage sein Feuer zu speien und sich von Gold ernähren. In Märchen spielen Drachen in Japan keine so große Rolle wie beispielsweise in China. Bei den bekanntesten japanischen Drachenmärchen, heiraten die Drachenfürsten in ihrer irdischen Gestallt schöne Mädchen. Dennoch tauchen Drachen auch in Japan oft in Kunst, Büchern und Videospielen auf. Einer der bekanntesten modernen japanischen Drachen ist der Drache Shenlong aus dem Anime „Dragon Ball“. Auch können sich Drachen oft in Menschen verwandeln, wie z.B. Haku aus dem Ghiblifilm „Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland“. In Japan wird das Wort „Ryū“ auch oft für Dinosaurier benutzt, welche auf japanisch ''kyōryū (jap. 恐竜, dt. Furchtbarer Drache) heißen. Abgeleitet vom Wort Ryu gibt es vor allem in Animes und Mangas häufig einen Hauptcharakter, der Ryu heißt bzw. dessen Name die Silbe Ryu enthältTVTropes: A Protagonist is Ryu. Quellen en:Japanese Ryu (Dragonology) Kategorie:Japanische Mythologie Kategorie:Östliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen